A Christmas Present
by ShadowReaper1998
Summary: Sakura is hollowed and depressed since Sasuke's death 2 years ago. But what happens when she starts to see things that resemble him? Is she going insane? Well everyone else thinks she is! Is there truth to her madness? or is it really just her going mad?
1. The First Day: Glimpses

**Alright I've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided to pick a holiday each year to write a story for. This year it is Christmas :) this isn't going to be one big long story. It's actually only 7 Chapters long because it's just short, sweet and simple. This does start out with it being extremly sad and has insanity in it ;) But it does get better. **

**Me-Hinata-chan the disclaimer. **

**Hinata-ShadowReaper1998 does not own Naruto nor any of it's characters. But she does own Nightmare. **

**Me-Thats right :) So please read the chapter and tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was dark and cold outside and I sneezed while walking home with Naruto and Hinata at my side. It had been a long day at the hospital and I had dark circles under my eyes. They were chatting about something but I wasn't really paying attention, not that I ever did anymore. Ever since I had lost him on that day, the day that was very much like this one. The day Madara had finally made him snap and leave me. The day that he died my one true love, Sasuke Uchiha. My heart had finally shattered that day and I had lost all hope of living.

We reached my house and Hinata gave me a big hug and Naruto kissed the top of my head with a smile. I didn't smile back, one of the many things I never did anymore. I envied them, on what they still had. I knew I would never have that anymore. Ino had tried dozens of times to find me another man. It was date after date until I finally blew up in her face and told her enough was enough. I didn't want anyone else but Sasuke. No one else could fill the void in my heart. He was my soul mate and I would never find someone else like him.

"We'll see you tomorrow alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked watching me.

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow." I say in a dead hollowed out voice.

"Be safe alright Saku." Hinata whispered her voice full of concern.

I nodded to her and watched both of them walk down the street their fingers intertwined with each others. I let a tear slip from my eyes and down my cheek it fell off my chin and onto the snowy ground. It was December 19th almost Christmas time, though I had no love for Christmas any longer. That was the day my Sasuke-kun died and I've hated it ever since. I kicked the snow off my porch and turned around taking out my keys and unlocking my front door. I stamp my feet on the matt to get rid of the excess snow and then walk inside closing my door.

I was greeted with a purr from my kitten; Nightmare. He had black glossy fur, small yet firm frame, small pink nose, and lime green eyes. Sasuke had gave him to me for my 17th birthday two years ago. I was so happy; I remember gushing over the smallest things he would give me. Those special nights were he would take off whatever he had planned just to spend some time with me. He was so sweet. I clench the fabric of my sweeter where my chest was as I felt it well up and more tears fell. Nightmare rubbed up against my ankles purring over me and trying to comfort me. I picked him up and cuddled him closing stumbling in the dark to my room.

My room wasn't really anything special; it was medium sized and fit for little me and Nightmare. It had dark red walls and the carpet was soft pink under my feet, little vines on the wall stretched and curled into Sakura's Music and then curled into little notes. The bed was queen sized with a black sheets and a red comforter. I had four pillows two on each side of the bed. The left side was my side of the bed and the right…was Sasuke-kun's. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. I threw my scarf on the floor and my jacket on the black couch. I flipped a switch so my Christmas lights on the bed came on. Why I still had them up not even I knew.

I set Nightmare at the end of the bed and sat on the floor. My emerald green eyes were hollow and my cherry blossom pink hair was a mess. I pulled my knees into my chest and rocked back and forth when it started. It was like his breath was in my ear and it felt like his arms were around me. I buried my face into my knees listening to his breathing. Some where in my head I knew this wasn't real but I didn't care. It brought me comfort in the middle of the night. I could never see him but I could hear him and sometimes on my lucky nights even feel Sasuke's presence. I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me or if this really was real. I haven't told anyone about it.

After about an hour the presence finally left me and that brought on the temper tantrum. I started to pick up things and throw them everywhere and scream. Nightmare hid under a pillow. About another couple hours later I fell on my bed sobbing; having a break down. This happened every night and I finally lifted myself off my bed and walked outside barefoot. I headed to the little stand down the street and bought some chocolate and a milkshake. On the way back to my house I started to have whiplash seeing someone resembling Sasuke. But when I blinked it looked nothing like him. Just a boy with blue tinted hair flat on his head with golden eyes.

I shook my head and headed home but stopped once again hearing something or someone whisper "I love you." It sounded exactly like Sasuke and I started to run franticly. This was new, nothing like this had ever happened to me. I wondered if it was suppose to be some kind of sign. I walked up to my door and I thought I saw Sasuke run down the street from the corner of my eye. But when I looked again; nothing was there. I walked inside the house and ate the chocolate and drank my milkshake. I had decided tomorrow I was going to talk to Naruto and Hinata about this. Maybe they would know something. I crawled into bed and under the covers; Nightmare curled into my tummy and for a while I watched the colorful lights in my room dance until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? If it is any good please reveiw and tell me. If I made any mistakes please feel free to tell me but do not get snotty with me about it. I hate when people do that. But anyways I'd like to know what you think and if you have any ideas. Yes, Sakura does sing and play pianoviolin hence the thing on the wall. I will have her sing a song in this. So feel free to give me some suggestions :)**

**Itachi-Reveiwwwww! **


	2. The Second Day: Insanity

**Alright heres Chapter 2 and I am probably gonna put the rest up today or tomorrow. So be pacient :) I hope everyone likes it so far. **

**Sakura-ShadowReaper1998 does not own Naruto but she does own Nightmare. **

**Me-Thats right :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

When the gray morning light seeped through my hot pink velvet curtains; I cracked an eye open. Nightmares was asleep on the other side of my pillow and weather you believe it or not, cats do snore. I got up from the bed slowly as to not disturb the beast aka Nightmare. He could be extremely cranky when woken up early in the morning, just like Sasuke. I gave a sad smile at the thought but then shook my head and headed to the bathroom.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water to the shower; setting my clean clothes on the counter. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower and under the warm heavenly water. I titled my head back into the water so it could soak my cherry blossom pink hair. I closed my emerald green orbs thinking about how I was going to explain yesterday to Hinata and Naruto. I mean they wouldn't think I was totally crazy would they? Would they try and put me in a mental hospital? Or would they go talk to Tsunade about this? No, no I have to stop being paranoid. I mean their friends they are suppose to have my back no matter what.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with a pink fluffy towel and slid my clothes on. I wore jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. I brushed out the knots in my rat's nest of hair. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making myself an omelet. It was the first time I had cooked in ages. I didn't know why but I was feeling slightly better today. I put cheese and sausage in my omelet and put it on my plate with a glass of milk. Right on cue Nightmare walked in sniffing around and his eyes locked on my milk.

"Don't even think about it." I hiss at him.

Nightmare gave me that "Like I care what you think" look.

"You should care; I could throw you out on the street." I mutter.

Nightmare flicked his tail at me and I rolled my eyes eating my breakfast and drank my milk. I left Nightmare a little bit and yanked on my black boots and grabbed my jacket and scarf. Nightmare slurped up the milk and jumped into my bag; curling up there. I closed my front door and locked it before I headed down the street. The candy man who had given me chocolate last night waved. This time and for the first time in decades I waved back. He had a surprised look but just smiled at me and I continued walking to Naruto's place.

I walked up to Naruto's door and knocked, then stood rocking on my heels waiting for an answer. Hinata opened the door and looked shocked. I smiled at her waving.

"Sakura-chan y-you c-came f-for a visit?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes, I thought I would drop by. I have some things I want to talk to you and Naruto about." I whisper.

"Oh, yes of course. Please come in Sakura." She stepped aside opening the door all the way for me.

I walked into the house and slid off my jacket and scarf; hanging them up. Hinata had brought Naruto into the living room. Both they and I sat down on the couches; the coffee table separating us both. I folded my hands in my lap and had finally figured out how to tell them.

"So what is it you want to talk about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, I think I've seen Sasuke." I whisper.

"Excuse me?" Hinata looked shocked.

"That is impossible. Sasuke teme is dead." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto I know that. But I can feel him with me and sometimes I think I see him on the street." I look at them.

"If this is some joke it's not funny Sakura." Naruto stood now angry.

"I'm not joking! It's true!" I stood angry myself now.

"Sakura-chan I think his death is finally getting to you…" Hinata whispered.

"You need help." Naruto crossed his arms.

"No I don't! I'm being completely serious!" I yell.

"Sakura he is dead! He has been dead for 2 and half years!" Naruto yelled back.

"I know that!" I scream.

"Then nothing has changed!" Naruto slammed his hands on the coffee table.

"Maybe you should get some help Sa…"

"I don't need help! I'm not crazy!" I cut her off.

"You're right. You're insane Sakura." Naruto growled.

"Fine then! Don't believe me! But I know he's still here!" I grabbed my jacket and scarf.

"No you wait. You need some help." Naruto grabbed my arm.

"Get off me!" I shoved him to the floor.

"Sakura!' Hinata gasped kneeling down next to Naruto.

I didn't stay long enough to see what happened next because I ran out the door with tears in my eyes. I wasn't insane, I couldn't be. He was really there he just had to be. I tripped falling in the snow face first with tears streaming down my face. Was I really insane? Was Sasuke's death finally getting to me after these couple years? I curled up in the snow not caring if I got sick. I think I fell asleep there but some how I was still awake seeing through blurred vision. It looked like a boy with black hair that was spiked in the back and he had strong arms. The words slipped through my cold pale lips "Sasuke…kun…." I whispered.

I saw his lips move but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The last thing I remember was someone that I thought to be Sasuke; laying me down in bed. Maybe I was insane after all. But it was making me feel better in my own way and I wouldn't let anyone take that away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Any good? If so reveiw pleaseeee! <strong>


	3. The Third Day: A Suggestion

**Well here is Chapter 3. Sorry it is short but hey it is good :) **

**Tsunade-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything but her own characters!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

When I opened my eyes everything was normal. I didn't feel or see any one it was just like another normal day. Nightmare was curled up on my pillow sleeping and I just laid there for a little while longer. I slid from my bed; my cold pale feet hitting the warm carpet floor. It was December 21st; four more days until Christmas. I walked to the shower numbly. I turned the knobs to scolding hot water and dropped my clothes to the tile floor; stepping into the shower. The hot water ran over my frozen limps and I began to move my fingers.

I thought about yesterday and how everything had went with Hinata and Naruto. I knew they had probably gone to Tsunade and she would be at my door in a few minutes or so. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off; putting on a simple T-shirt and jeans. My barefeet slapped against the floor as I headed to the door when I heard a knock. I didn't have to look through the peep hole to know who it was. I unlocked my door and cracked it open. Tsunade was looking at me with a concerned yet hard expression on her face and I could see not only Naruto and Hinata but Ino and Tenten too.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked.

"Sakura you already know what this is about." Tenten glared at me.

"Actually I don't know what this is about." I say flatly.

"We're concerned for your well being Sakura." Ino whispered.

"Well don't be. I'm perfectly fine." I started to close my door.

"No you're not." Naruto stopped me with his foot.

"Naruto, Yes I am." I hiss.

"No, you're insane. You just went and told us the other day that you were seeing Sasuke." He hissed back.

"And so what if I am?" I say.

"Well, we thought it would be good for you if we erased your memories. So you can start a new." Tsunade said.

"Please Sakura, it'll be good for you." Hinata whispered.

"Are you kidding me! Forgetting about Sasuke will do nothing for me!" I yell.

"It was just a suggestion Sakura." Tsunade reached to touch my hand but I slapped hers away.

"Well thanks for the suggestion but no thanks." I slammed the door in their faces.

Nightmare meowed at me extremely concerned. I just ran to my room crying and curled up on my small couch. The only person I wanted was my Sasu-chan. How could they even think to do something like that to me? It was mean and despicable even if they were just trying to look out for my well being. I don't understand how they call that looking out for me though. Nightmare ran up and curled into my tummy. He seemed to be the only one that understood me now. The only one that even bothered to take my side and comfort me. But when both of us woke up that very next day; early in the morning we saw something we couldn't believe. Now I was starting to agree weather my sanity was intact or not.

"Sakura-koi…" Sasuke whispered from across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVEIW REVEIW! <strong>


	4. The Fourth Day: Surprise

**Well here is chapter 4 eveyone! :) I hope you enjoy. **

**Sasuke-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything!**

**Me-But I do own Nightmare **

**Sakura-ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I got up off my bed and slowly made my way to him. "Sasuke-kun…is that really you?"

"Of course it is Sakura." He smiled at me.

"Sasuke, I've missed you so much!" I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

Sasuke wrapped his strong warm arms around me; holding me close. I buried my face into his chest with a smile on my face. This had to be Sasuke-kun. No one else smelled like cinnamon. He curled up on the couch with me and kissed my cheek; rocking the both of us. Nightmare scampered up and buried himself in between us. I could tell he was just as happy as I was to see Sasuke.

We watched a movie and ate popcorn. The lights were turned off only leaving candle light for us. I intertwined our fingers and he chuckled as we watched the flames of the candle flicker. It had been so long since we had done something like this. I remember our first date was similar to this. Before Madara had showed up and taken him from me. His smile was just how I remembered it. But that was just it. Remember was the key word there. When I heard someone open my front door everything was gone. I was just laying in the middle of the living room.

The table was flipped and glass was broken everywhere. I had just become aware of the fact that my arm was oozing blood. Hinata paled at seeing me like this. I looked at her with dead emerald green eyes. Clothes were everywhere; the couch had been thrown across the room. I guess I had thrown a major tantrum and the neighbors had heard.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Hinata gasped.

"I'm perfectly fine." An insane smile spread across my face.

"S-stay right t-there." She stuttered going into the torn up kitchen.

I closed my eyes and began to hum a little tune. I felt no pain, no fear, no sorrow, and no happiness. I was just hollow and crazy now. I guess Naruto and the others had been right all along. But I didn't care because I had seen him. Only me. No one else. I would never let anyone see my Sasuke-kun. Hinata came back into the room and started to clean my arm. When I went to open my eyes I felt something being jabbed into me. I figured out it was a needle just before everything had gone black.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw guys! I really wanna know what you think!<strong>


	5. The Fifth Day: Nightmares

**Here is Chapter 5 I do not own Naruto but I do own Lilly and Nightmare and any other Characters I made up. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_I stood in the middle of a puddle of water or at least I thought it was water. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. But I could hear people's voices and something touching my leg. When I looked down it was Sasuke's pale hollowed face. I could see it now. I could see everything. What I was standing in wasn't water but blood. A huge puddle of maroon liquid. It smelled of salt and rust. Sasuke's body parts were floating around. I heard this high pitched sound and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then I realized it was me; screaming. _

_I ran through the puddle of blood that had turned into one big sea of it. I ran as hard as I could but I could never get away from it. It was like there was no end to it. I curled up in it rocking back and forth muttering it's not real. I pinched and scratched at myself trying to wake up. I didn't and I screamed as loud as I could. But no one came to my rescue. Was this reality? Or was it just a dream I couldn't wake up from? Was I dead? If so, maybe I had gone to hell or something. _

_When I opened my eyes again it was a whole other scene entirely. I was in a parking lot in front of the orphanage. I remember Sasuke and I used to come and visit the children. We would bring them presents or candy every time we came. I couldn't help but smile hearing them singing. I headed to the door and opened it walking in. My smile was even bigger seeing them giggle and crowd around me. It must be Christmas because there was the tree. _

_They seemed so full of cheer. I walked upstairs to the last door on the left to the second floor. That was little Lilly's room. Sasuke and Lilly would always joke about being boyfriend and girlfriend. Lilly had a broken arm from playing soccer with the other children. We had taken her to the doctors and they said it would heal in a couple months. When I walked into the room the scene started to change and my eyes widened. Everything was on fire now. _

_I frantically searched for Lilly but I couldn't find her. I could faintly hear sirens in the back ground. I was stuck in an old wooden closet and trying to get out but to no avail. No one came to get me no matter how much I screamed. The black smoke filled my lungs and I coughed to no end. I slid down and everything went black. _

I shot up and looked around. I was lying in bed with my arm wrapped. Hinata walked into the room and her lip quivered. I tilted my head at her; extremely confused at what was going on.

"Sakura you're okay!" She wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I looked at her.

"I found you at your house. The neighbors said you went wild." She whispered.

"Oh, I see." I mumble.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"I'm a bit thirsty." I say.

"Alright I'll get you some water. Be right back." She scurried out of the room.

I picked up the remote to the T.V in my room and turned it to the News. They were talking about the orphanage and I realized it was exactly like my nightmare. It wasn't me locked up in that closet. It was Lilly! I yanked the blankets back and ran out of my room. Hinata looked at me startled but I ran past her without any shoes on. I wore only my jeans, T-shirt and jacket. My pink cherry blossom hair sticking out every which way.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw guys!<strong>


	6. The Sixth Day: Disaster

**I hope you guys really like this story! I have been doing nothing but working on it all day along with School work. **

**Sakura-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything!**

**Lilly-Except for her own Characters. **

**Sasuke-Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

My feet were freezing by the time I had made it to the burning orphanage. Cops were holding the by standers back as the flames raged. The firefighters couldn't get the flames under control. I ran over to Ms. Holiday who took care of the children and together we counted each head. There were 30 children in all. But we only counted 29 and I began to panic. Ms. Holiday tried to calm me down but I started to shove past the by standers.

Some mumble and cursed at me but I ignored them. I ducked under the caution tape. But one of the cops stopped me telling me I wasn't permitted to go inside. So I did the only thing I could do. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran past him. The other cops dove to grab me but I was to fast for them. I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over myself and ran into the burning orphanage.

The black smoke was so thick you could hardly see anything and I used my shirt to cover my mouth. I ran up the stairs desperately looking for little Lilly. I couldn't hear anything over the raging flames.

"Lilly!" I screamed.

My cherry blossom pink hair was now as black as night with some gray ash in it. My emerald green eyes were watery from the smoke. I dove before a falling book shelf fell on me but it skimmed my leg. I started to beat at it with my hands to get the flame to go out. Thankfully my clothes were still wet with water and it wasn't as bad. I probably would have a welt there though. I crawled on the floor to the last door on the left. Lilly's bed room.

The door knob was way to hot and I was barefoot so I slammed myself into the door a couple times. After the third time it finally gave way and I stumbled into the room. The bed was on fire along with all the walls. I had to be fast and began tearing up everything that wasn't on fire. I couldn't find her and I was loosing precious air and time then I remember my dream. The closet. She's in the closet. I ran across the room and the handles were scolding hot. But I didn't have time to cover my hands I grabbed a hold of them. My skin was literally pealing off when I did.

I yanked the doors open and there she was. Lilly was curled into a corner hugging her little teddy bear that Sasuke and I had got her years before. Her blonde locks were now as black as mine and those beautiful sky blue eyes were filled with tears. The freckles on her face could be seen no matter what.

"Sakura-nii!" She cried.

"Lilly, I found you." I picked her up and wrapped her in my jacket tightly.

"Thank you…I thought I was…"

"No, don't you ever think like that. I'll always come for you." I hold her close and ran out of the room.

There was just one dent in my plan. The stairs had fallen apart and there was no way I could get back the way I came. Everything was caving in inside the house and if I didn't think of something fast; Lilly and I both were in trouble. How I wished Sasuke was here right now. He would know what to do. I could hear Lilly sniffling and coughing into my shoulder. I grit my teeth and ran down another hall that had started to fall apart. I stopped at the gigantic hole that was in the middle of the floor. I was going to back track but the flames were coming from that way.

So I did the only thing I could do. I hoisted Lilly up on my back and told her to hold on tight. She had a death grip on me. I walked backward and ran toward the hole and leaped. I wasn't going to make it but I grabbed a hold of the edge just in the nick of time. Lilly crawled from my back up onto the other side of the floor. My fingers were screaming in pain and I couldn't lift myself up. My vision was really blurry and I was having problems seeing. Lilly grabbed a hold of my wrist trying to yank me up with what little strength she had.

I thought about just giving up right there. I mean what was there really left to do in my life? My fingers start to slip from the ledge and Lilly was crying and screaming at me.

"Sakura-nii! Don't do this! Don't leave me alone!" She cried trying to pull me back up.

Some where I could hear her and Sasuke yelling at me in my head. There was something to live for. I would live for Lilly. I would adopt her and I would raise her. That's what I could live for. I knew in my heart Sasuke would be proud of me and proud to have a daughter like Lilly. We had talked about having children but never got the chance. I found new strength and began to pull myself up and over. Lilly hugged me tight and I carried her out of the burning orphanage.

Firefighters, cops, and Ms. Holiday looked at me with pure shock. I was a mess and Lilly was no better. But we were alive and that is what counted. I let the paramedics take Lilly from me to go help her. She threw a fit kicking and screaming but I rubbed her head and told her I'd be there in a minute. She relaxed and let them take care of her and I even let them take care of me.

An old man walked up to me. He had a black top hat on, a grey beard and dark brown orbs. He wore old style clothes and held a cane with a silver butterfly handle. I looked at him curiously. He just gave me a small smile.

"Are you Sakura Haruno dear?" He asked in that old gruff voice.

"Depends on who is asking." I say skeptical.

"You will receive something special on Christmas day for your actions." He chuckled.

"Oh, really? What would that be?" I asked in doubt that some stranger was going to give me something for Christmas.

"It's a surprise my dear." He tipped his hat to me and when I blinked. He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-Any good? <strong>

**Lilly-if so reveiw please! **


	7. The Seventh Day: A Christmas Present

**Lilly-well Shadow-chan had to go to the store real fast. So I'll be taking over.**

**Blake-who died and made you boss?**

**Sakura-hush you two and get on with it. **

**Lilly-oh right. Shadow-chan worked really hard on this last one and she hopes you like it a lot :) **

**Blake-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything but me,Lilly and any other Character she has made. **

**Sakura-Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

It was December 25th; Christmas day. I had saved my adopted daughter Lilly on Christmas Eve just the other day. I had lost my Husband Sasuke Uchiha on this day. I had thought for 2 and half years that I could do nothing without him. That he was my only reason to live. But today I know I live because it's my life and because Lilly needs me. I know I will always love Sasuke and no one else. I wish he could be here on this day.

I was cooking dinner with Hinata. Lilly and Blake, Hinata's and Naruto's son was egger to open up presents. Lilly was hugging my leg and whining but I shooed her off. No one was opening up presents until after dinner. Blake stomped his little feet pouting. His big blue eyes watery and his raven bangs sticking out everywhere.

"Please Sakura-chan!" He hugged my leg.

"Blake you know you're not allowed to open presents until after dinner." I say.

"Come on, just one." He gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Blake sweetheart no." Hinata rubs his head.

"Fine mommy." He walked back to Lilly disappointed.

I couldn't help but giggle as I set the food out for everyone. There was so much but then again I had invited a lot of people over. I had finally decided to move into the large house Sasuke had bought for us before he died. I knew Lilly deserved the best. Ino, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi, Garra, and many more had joined us for Christmas. We all sat down and said grace holding hands. Then of course Naruto and Blake were the first ones to dig in. Hinata and I couldn't help but laugh at this.

There was absolutely nothing left when we were all done eating. Lilly rubbed her tummy and she and Blake made a couple of jokes about their eating habits. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Alright everyone present time!" I sing.

Everyone jumped up at the word present and rushed into the large living room; extremely excited. We had one huge tree decorated with Christmas lights and many ordainments on it. We had an angel at the top of the tree that everyone admired. I began passing out presents to everyone. We went from youngest to oldest all around the room. Lilly was extremely happy when she saw the locket that said forever loved on it. She opened the silver heart to find a picture of Sasuke and I in it. She smiled brightly at me and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you mommy!" She giggled.

"You're welcome sweetie." I put it around her neck.

We all were having a fantastic time but a knock came on the door. I walked and opened up the two large wooden doors with golden curved handles. I peeked out to find that same old man from Christmas Eve. I narrow my eyes at him but he just smiled and turned.

"Come with me Mrs. Uchiha." He began to walk off.

I followed holding Lilly; the others joining me. No one had called me Mrs. Uchiha since Sasuke-kun died. But I didn't mind. I kind of missed people calling me that because it let people know who I belonged too. Lilly and I watched the strange old man as he stopped at a dead cherry blossom tree.

"This is what you wanted to show me? A dead cherry blossom tree." I asked kind of annoyed.

The man turned and gave me a smile and the tree was suddenly in bloom. I stared at him in shock. There was no way that he was human, no way in hell that he was human. I mean things like that just do not happen. I wondered if God was going to play some cruel fate on me again. But the man turned into the most beautiful creatur ever to be seen. An angel sent from heaven above.

"Sakura Rose Uchiha you have done a great deed in life. One that many do not ever think about. So there for you will receive a present from the lord." The angel spoke.

When I blinked the angel had gone and I turned to the still blooming cherry blossom tree like the others. There, lying under the tree was a man. He had raven hair that spiked in the back, his skin pale, his body firmly built. His face was at peace in his sleep because he knew he was at home. My eyes waters and I ran in the snow kneeling down next to him. Lilly was on his other side. Everyone else was just in pure shock and amazement. I gently shook him and he opened oxyn orbs.

"Sasuke-kun…" I breathed.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered.

"Are you real…this time?" I asked.

"I think so…" He said softly.

Tears streamed down my face hitting his cheek and he reaches his hand up whipping them away. His other arm was holding Lilly whom was buried in his side; crying.

"I've missed you so much!" I cry.

"I've missed you too." He smiled.

We both leaned in and shared our first kiss in 2 and half years. It was so magical I couldn't believe it. We headed back to the house and that year I was full of life and excitement. I finally got what I wanted for Christmas. I couldn't imagine anything better then this right here. Lilly finally persuaded Sasuke and I to sing.

It's Christmas time  
>There's no need to be afraid<br>At Christmas time  
>We let in light and we banish shade<p>

And in our world of plenty  
>We can spread a smile of joy<br>Throw your arms around the world  
>At Christmas time<p>

But say a prayer  
>Pray for the other ones<br>At Christmas time it's hard  
>But when you're having fun<p>

There's a world outside your window  
>And it's a world of dread and fear<br>Where the only water flowing  
>Is the bitter sting of tears<p>

And the Christmas bells that ring there  
>Are the clanging chimes of doom<br>Well, tonight thank God it's them  
>Instead of you<p>

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
>The greatest gift they'll get this year is life<br>(Ooh)  
>Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow<br>Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Here's to you raise a glass for everyone  
>Here's to them underneath that burning sun<br>Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Feed the world, feed the world, feed the world  
>Let them know it's Christmas time again<br>Feed the world  
>Let them know it's Christmas time again!<p>

And so it was said when you do some great act in life, you get something in return. God always rewards those who show compassion and great kindness. For Sakura he rewarded her with the one thing she had wanted for Christmas; Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe if you do something for someone else this December, he'll reward you too. Even for those who do not believe in God. He still loves and cherishes you. It doesn't have to be anything big, it could be small. The meaning of this story was not just something for you to read, but to show you what really matters in life. If you haven't figured out what matters in life, I guess I could tell you. It is love never forget that and have a Merry Christmas everyone.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-We hoped you like this little story :) <strong>

**Lilly-I know I did!**

**Sasuke-Reveiw guys!**

**Naruto-and Merry Christmas.**

**P.S-The song I used his Do They Know It's Christmas. Yes I like the Glee Version better but thats my opinion :) I do not own it. **


End file.
